Modular systems such as a modular computing system can have multiple different modular electronic components. Modular components can be removable, replaceable, and/or interchangeable. In general, different modular components of a modular device or system can be capable of performing different functions, including a specialized function and/or one or more general functions.
As an example, specialized modular components can perform one or more specific functions using one or more specific resources. Examples of specialized modular components includes a camera modular component, a battery modular component, or other modular component configured to perform a particular task. Thus, in some examples, the specific functions can include capturing an image, supplying power, or performing a specific function using special hardware (e.g., performing a cryptographic function, a graphics processing function, etc.).
Other modular components can have the capability to perform general functions using their general resources, such as a memory and a processor. For example, modular components can have the ability to communicate with an external modular component or device (e.g., through a hardwired connection or using a wireless connection). Examples of general functions include performing a processing task, storing data in memory, or utilizing communication bandwidth.
Modular components can be combined with other modular components or devices. In some examples, such combination can utilize physical combination, for example, by attaching modular components to each other or a common structure. For example, a processing modular component from a modular phone can be removably physically combined with an interface modular component (e.g., HDMI or USB) to provide video-playback functionality. In other examples, combinations of modular components can include physically unconnected devices, such as, for example, modular components that are communicatively connected over one or more wireless communication links.